Shameless Naruto Self Insert
by The Almighty Good Luck Muse
Summary: Three friends are thrown into the Naruto universe. How did they get there? Can they get back? How do they get back? Do they want to go back? Can they kick the butt of the villian that must be out there? Can the authoress sound any cornier?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, they must make a killing off of it. But I don't. Also, this story is called "Shameless Self Insert" for a reason. If you don't like these I don't know why you clicked on it in the first place, but this is your chance to back out before you attain any physiological damage from the adventures of myself and my friends in the world of Naruto.

Chapter 1

Once there was a boy. A boy by the name of Giten. _Is just me, or is Giten a dumb name? Was I on crack when I made that name up? From now on he will be known as Damien. I like that name._ Now Damien was a boy who had his problems, and he had his-albeit rare-moments of peace. Damien wasn't the nicest of people, and he was an orphan. He happened to have a deep and great respect for resilience. Damien also happened to be a Ninja.

"Does anyone know how we got here?"

"I think we have other things to worry about."

"Like what? We're in the middle of some random forest, apparently none of have any clue as to how we got here, _and_ although it's relatively unimportant, I have to pee."

At this point the other girl spoke up, "I think she means the people who are totally behind you MoE."

_This is probably a good time to introduce myself, I am MoE. Much to my shame I do act like around my friends, and under stress. You should see me when I'm scared, it get kinda ridiculous. My friends really do act like this too, you should meet us, we're a bit…odd. I like it, it's fun._

The girl, MoE, spun around. She had brown hair pulled back into two braids and was wearing a small-ish tie-dye tank top with loose jeans, faded at the knees. Resting on a dirty nose were a pair of glasses. After staring at the people for a few seconds, she extended a hand and said, "Hi, I'm MoE. We're a bit…lost. You wouldn't happen to have any idea as to where we are? Or any idea how we got here?"

The girl who'd spoken last brought her hand up to her head in an audible thud.

"What's the matter Alexis?" asked the girl who had spurred the action, surprised.

"For all we know they could be assassins who just murdered a king, and now that we've run into them they have to kill us so we can't tell anybody who did it!"

After observing them for a minute, the third girl said, "I dunno, they look all right to me."

"Well let's just ask them," said MoE, as if she went around asking people if they were assassins every day. After looking at them expectantly for a moment she asked, "Well? Are you?"

"Sometimes," said one of the boys, a really skinny kid who was way too tall for his own good. His comment earned him a glare from one of the troop, and he shut up.

"Told you!" shouted Alexis.

"They said, 'sometimes'!" retorted MoE.

"Are you going to kill us?" asked the third, ignoring the argument they two were having.

After a moment the glare-er said, "Not unless someone is willing to pay us."

As MoE and Alexis are still squabbling good-naturedly, the girl had to raise her voice to be heard, "So none of you have any idea how got here?" She looked best in the forest setting. She was wearing a black shirt with lots of white writing on it, it came over the top of her green cargo pants. Her hair was short and brown, although it was streaked with blond, and the cut accented her glasses.

"Not a clue," said Alexis, a bit too happily for the situation.

"I wasn't asking you," retorted the girl.

"Well sor-rey."

MoE stared at herself for a moment and said, "I just realized I'm not wearing the same clothes I was when I remember…before this."

"And it's not night either…" chimed in Alexis.

"And I'm not either of your neighbors."

"I was totally like 30 miles away both of you."

All at once the girls started exclaiming about the many weird things that didn't make much sense. They were completely oblivious to the to the four self-termed "assassins" as they watched the discussion. If said assassins had wanted to kill them right the, they totally could of. The three were not prepared for this sort of environment.

In didn't take long for the conversation to turn to what could have happened. "Maybe we were abducted by aliens."

"Or our memories could have stolen…or maybe something happened and we erased them ourselves."

Finally noticing the four were still there the blond girl, Alexis, asked, "Are you going to sit there and listen to us, or are you going to leave?"

"Don't be like that, we're probably the ones who showed up in front of them," admonished MoE. "Besides, they probably know their way around the forest and other important things…like where we are. And were the bathrooms are."

Alexis spoke up again, "They could be the ones responsible for bring us here."

"That is the biggest load of beetle-dung I have ever heard," stated one of them wryly.

"I guess that solves that then," said Amanda.

"But you do know where we are?" asked MoE. She got a nod from one of the girls, the one who seemed to be the oldest, "And you know your way around the forest?" Another nod.

"See, MoE was right," stated Alexis.

"And you were wrong," retorted Amanda.

"But the important thing is that I was right."

"You know, I feel a bit better knowing that your still yourself," speculated Amanda.

"Who else would I be?" she scoffed in response, "Are you not Ms. 'Manda? And are you not Ms. 'Lexis?" she asked with fake suspicion, gently poking them both while examining them closely.

Alexis gave a giggle or two, at MoE's prod but Amanda staged an elaborate "you stab my heart" performance, falling backwards. Which, of course, set all three of them laughing.

Finally, apparently not being able to sit by and watch the three laugh while he was confused, one of the travelers asked, "Who are you?"

The girl with the braids stated, "I'm MoE, remember?"

"And I'm Alexis," said Alexis, pointing to herself in what was supposed to be a dramatic way. She had blond-brown hair, made further blond by the big chunky highlights in her hair. She was wearing brown capris and a shirt which read, "Gimme All The Chocolate And No One Gets Hurt".

"Hi, I'm Amanda. Who are you?"

The four than introduced themselves, "I'm Chita," said the oldest, pointing to herself, "This is Damien," she pointed to the boy who asked them who they were, "And Miya," the second girl in the group, "And Noak," the boy who had denied the groups' involvement in the girl's arrival in this strange place. _Jesus, they all have bad names. Who cares? The ones with the really bad names-like Noak-aren't really going to show up anyway. Probably for that reason. Noak, what in the blazes was I thinking?_

Alexis squinted and took a few steps forward, "I know what you are!" she declared with a whoop, "Your Ninja! Hey MoE! Amanda! We're _in_ **Naruto**!"

MoE and Amanda looked at each other, than Alexis, and then-just so they wouldn't feel left out-the Ninja. Finally MoE said, "I've read this fanfiction often enough-though never with Naruto-it doesn't turn out well."

"It doesn't?" asked Alexis, with a bit of surprise. "It seems a _little_ scary, I suppose…but really really cool."

_I, the amazing and humble authoress would like to take this moment to say that yes, myself and my friends are rather weird, and yes, if Alexis was dumped into the world of Naruto, she probably would act this way._

At this point the Ninja were understandably even more confused, but one-it might have been Noak-said, "Naruto? That guy from Conaha village Sensei said had that Nine-tails fox demon in him? What about him? Didn't he die like a kabillion-and-a-half years ago?"

"Oh!" Amada said, suddenly understanding, "Where we're from you guys are all-" she was cut short by Alexis who covered Amanda's mouth with her hand, and then started whispering furiously into her ear.

"We're all what?" prompted Damien. He was trying to look rather bored with the proceedings, and he would have succeeded if his red hair- pulled up into a bun- would have stopped getting in the way of his "I'm too cool for you, so I'm just going to lean against this tree" pose.

After blinking a few times, MoE said, "Respected. But…many don't think you really exist." After a few eyebrows raised, she clarified, "We're from **really** far away."

By this time Amanda and Alexis had finished their mini-argument.

"Ummm…do you know where we are?"

"In the middle of a deadly forest surrounded by gorge filled with lava," said Noak. After seeing their eyes-widen, and the disapproving gazes of his fellow Ninja, he added, "Just kidding, you're in a little strip of forest separating our village from the city, that's all."

"Though it can be dangerous here. We train here, and if you don't keep out of the way, you'll get hurt," added Miya. She seemed to be a bit of a shy girl, Although armed with the knowledge of what she was Alexis, MoE, and Amanda weren't exactly keen to test the theory.

"Any chance there's a Sorcerer, Enchanter, Warlock, Vampire, world-traveler, or vantu in the city?" MoE asked nonchalantly, coping Damien's "I'm-too-cool-for-you-so-I'm-just-going-to-lean-agienst-this-tree" pose.

"Wha-?" asked Alexis.

MoE leaned over so Amanda and Alexis could hear her and whispered, "If anybody can get us back home, it's going to be one of those."

"Those are all only childrens' tales," jeered Chita.

MoE blinked a few times before responding in a matter-of-fact way, "So are Ninja."

Which set the girls' laughing one after the other, none of them were quite sure why, but it was undoubtedly the funniest thing they had heard all day.

_Tune in next time for the adventures of Alexis, MoE, and Amanda, in Shameless Self Insert!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter, I still don't own Naruto, this is still a self-insert. I'm still corny and prone to wanderings.

Chapter 2

"The Hokage is the most powerful and wise man in the village. He said he'll see you, but we may have a wait," said Damien, his curiosity peeked despite himself. The fact that he found that Alexis girl more furiating than all the other girls he knew combined might have helped too. She didn't seem to notice though, which saved his pride. After much questioning on both sides, through which it was revealed that the girls came from a lot further away than he thought-although how they knew so much about Ninja he didn't quite grasp-they had asked if they could speak to the wisest and most powerful in the village. This was of course, the Hokage. He couldn't quite shake the feeling that they had already known this though. Strange strange girls.

_Guess we're not as good at hiding as we thought. Poo._

Normally it took a lot more to see the Hokage than a request. But these girls where just _so_ odd that Chita-sensei had convinced the Hokage to go ahead and see them immediately.

It helped the she and the Hokage were lovers, and that Chita-sensei had had taken a liking to that Amanda girl. The way she had so calmly asked if they were assassins, and accepted Noak's answer had impressed her. Heck, after finding out that they weren't ninja, it had impressed him too. He supposed she liked Alexis as well (why was she so annoying?), although he knew the neither he nor she trusted…what was her name…MoE. _You pierce my heart Damien. _She was too sneaky by far when she answered his questions. Speaking of which, what had been with the Alexis/Amanda hand thing? That was just bizarre.

While Damien was thinking these thoughts, MoE, Alexis, and Amanda were having a heated debate over what to tell whom. Particularly what to tell the Hokage.

"If we don't tell him, than we may never get back. Like a doctor, they can't make you better if you don't tell them everything," argued Amanda.

"If we tell him, than he'll think we're evil, insane, or both."

"If he wants to know-and if knows how to help us-he'll ask weather or not we know his world from any media. If he asks, tell him. But otherwise, I vote for keeping our mouths shut. We don't know what the time line is, and we could very well know the future."

"But they said that Naruto is dead. So do we know the past?"

"Good point, for all we know Orochimaro took over the world."

The other two sat in silence for a moment, this hadn't occurred to them. "Okay," and "Alright," were shortly brought forth.

"Okay, now that we have that settled, what do we tell everybody else we are?" this comment from Amanda, "We'll probably be here a while."

"I don't want to lie. I think they can tell," said MoE.

"We could say we're…students. Foreign exchange students who got lost. **Way** lost," suggested Alexis.

MoE and Amanda considered this for a moment, and eventually both nodded.

Amanda was in the process of asking, "Where were we going?" when the secretary-like person turned the them and said, "The Hokage will see you now."

The girls got up; Damien did not.

"Aren't you coming?" inquired Alexis. No response, "Suit yourself."

"Your telling me that you come from another world. You just popped up here. You have no idea why-but things have changed. So you have no idea what, exactly, is going on, and you want to know if I can send you back to where you came from?"

They had been the office for maybe an hour, their original plan to not tell the Hokage everything unless he asked was rendered moot after he told them to tell him everything. Their hope was fading fast.

_Poor us!_

"Umm…yes?" Amanda finally replied. Her foot had been tapping for some time-something she did when nervous.

"So, do you?" asked MoE with her trademark arrogance.

The Hokage eyed her, with long practice of telling who was going to be a troublemaker, "No."

Alexis, MoE, and Amanda looked at each other for a moment. It was Alexis who finally asked, "What are we going to do now?" It had been looming in the air ever since Chita had said this world had no magic. What would they do if the Hokage couldn't send them back? But they hadn't talked about it. To talk about it was to admit that the Hokage might not be able to send them back. To admit that the chances of them seeing home again were slim to none.

Amanda just shook her head in an "I don't know" sort of way.

After a few seconds, MoE turned to the Hokage, who was sitting with his fingers curled, elbows on his desk and said, "Sorry for bothering you. We'll be going now."

He blinked a few times, as the girls started to make their way out the door, "What?" he finally asked, "No asking if you can stay? No crying? That's it?!? A 'sorry for bothering you'?!?"

It was Alexis who turned, and he belatedly realized she **was** crying. Actually, it appeared that they all where. She then said, in an very un-Alexis-like way, "Would you have said yes?" before breezing out the door that MoE was holding open for her like a queen. Amanda asked Damien if he would mind escorting them out of the "village", which was in reality more like a small city itself.

If he noticed that the three girls had rivers of tears running from their eyes as he said yes, he was too polite to mention it. _Yay Damien, I forgive you._

Behind the heavy wooden door the Hokage said to the girls' retreating backs, "Yes, I would have."

_Awwww…we were too pridful…we suck. Way to go Hokage!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: in sing-song voice Oh I wish I owned Naruto 'cuz then I'd be millionaire, but I don't so I'm not! This is still a self-insert and this is kinda a crappy song!!!

Chapter 3

"Thanks for your help," said MoE when they had reached the edge of the village.

Damien nodded, "Follow this path," he said, pointing, "you should be there in three-fourths of an hour."

"Thanks," said Amanda.

"We'll just be on our way then," said Alexis, crying stopped for now. They didn't have the time to cry. With one last look at the village over her shoulder she started walking.

MoE and Damien nodded at each-other, Amanda followed it up with a nod to Damien of her own, and they were on their way.

They were promptly lost. Their eyes were used to the city, and they couldn't see a thing in the forest. There were all of these paths leading off into clearings used for training, and it made things confusing. The paths were clearly marked, but in the dark the girls didn't see the signs. They soon ended up wandering around a clearing quite a ways off the path. Most unfortunately, it was already inhabited by a couple doing some nighttime smooching. They did not like being disturbed. Particularly not by someone tripping over them as they lay in the grass.

"Gahhaawoh!" yelled a familiar voice right before, crash!.

"MoE? Are you okay?!"

"Who is that?" demanded an angry voice.

"Sorry," said another voice, one unrecognizable due to the fact that it was muffled by the ground. It was probably MoE. _Of course I would trip…I managed to trip while not moving the other day. Yeah, I pretty much rock._

The sound of a few twigs breaking and couple pats later, a voice said, "I don't think we're on the right path anymore. Could you redirect us to the path towards the city? Sorry for falling on you, by the way. I didn't see you."

"Lost?" said the voice, "That's the best you can come up with?" The man MoE had tripped over, who was apparently a ninja, had shirinkin in his hands. "Do not," he threw one in the direction Amanda might have been standing in, "spy on," one in Alexis's direction, "me!" one in MoE's direction. They all hit targets, but it seemed he had been aiming to graze the girls, as opposed to killing them. _That's nice of him, I would rather not die…why is he throwing junk at me anyway? Not so nice…grrr._

Alexis and MoE fell over, and Amanda sat down, so as not be as big a target. MoE ended up landing on the other half of the couple. "OWWWwww!!!!" she complained, "I'm sorry I tripped over you, but jeez…" she finally saw the person she had landed on. "Uhh…sorry about that. Oh Hi-" was as far as she got.

The boy picked her up by the back of her shirt, "You're a stubborn one, aren't you?"

"No! Well…yes. But at the moment, I have no idea what your talking about."

"Nochan! She's not here to spy! She's not even a ninja!" The other half of the couple had finally gotten up out of the tall grass she had been hiding in. It was Miya.

"See?" interrupted MoE, "Now could you put me down?" she was still a bit scared, but she was fairly certain Miya wasn't about to let this Kochan fellow kill them, so she afford to be a little smart-alack-y, "Your stretching my shirt," she said with annoyance. Fear was not the trait MoE wore best. "If you don't stop you're going to owe me a new one."

After MoE had been put down, and Amanda had gotten up, Miya said "I'm sorry about this. I love Kochan, but our families don't want us to be together, so we have to sneak out of our houses to meet. We have to worry about my family, especially, sending spies after me."

"That's all very touching but I'm kind of bleeding," observed Amanda. "Could we speed this up a bit?"

"For people who are dealing with the whole forbidden love thing, you're awfully open about it…" said MoE.

It was dark, and she couldn't see all that well, but MoE was pretty sure she had gotten a glare from just about everyone in the clearing.

"Oh, sure," said Kochan, as if MoE hadn't said anything, "My mom can take care of it." He now looked a bit sheepish, "Sorry about that. Unless one of you moved, they should only of grazed you."

MoE and Amanda checked their cuts. MoE's had gotten her in the hip, ripping the band at the top of her jeans; she would need new ones. Amanda's had hit her arm, just under the end of her sleeve. They compared and turned to see Alexis's, but she wasn't there.

After a bit of scanning, most on the ninja's part, Alexis was found…passed out with a shirinkin in the middle of her thigh. Kochan took one look at her, and picked her up, bridal style. The little piece of metal had lodged itself in what appeared to be several big blood vessels, and was only half sticking out of her leg. Miya led the way as they made their way back to the village, and presumably to Kochan's house. She had to leave them shortly before they met the lights, but she wished them all well, and apologized again before she disappeared.

By the time they reached Kochan's house in the middle of the village, Amanda wasn't doing so well, MoE was about to pass out, and Alexis was still unconscious. MoE and Amanda's injuries weren't that serious, bit they had had a very stressful day, and it was starting to get to them. As they entered the house, Kochan called for his mother. He led them to a white room with two cots and some drawers. Kochan's mother intercepted them nearly the moment they stepped into the room. She was a tall angular women, and she was accompanied by a rather dumply woman who Kochan greeted with a surprised, "Hello Aunt Taki."

At his mother's gesture and questioning noise Kochan said, "There was an…accident…a misunderstanding. They're just travelers."

Kochan still had Alexis in his arms, but Amanda had sat down on the cot opposite the two women. At this point MoE was weaving around like a drunk person, one hand too her temple. "HAHAHAHA!" she exclaimed, "Pirates! AHHH!! Water!" and she fell on her ass.

Kochan's mother nodded and directed him to lay Alexis down on the unoccupied cot. Than with long expertise she removed the shirinkin from Alexis's thigh and-there was no other word for it-healed her. Her hands went over the wound, and they glowed for a moment. When she took her hands away Alexis was healed.

She than turned to Amanda whose wounds she cleaned and bandaged in no less than two minutes. She moved on to MoE with a wave of her hand and a, "You'll have a nice scar to show off."

After which she focused her attention on MoE and said, "You haven't lost enough blood to be dizzy, what's the problem?"

MoE's reply was short and to the point, much like the woman she talking to. It was most likely that way because she wanted to avoid shouting "pirate" again, "Dehydration."

Aunt Taki then left, presumably to get MoE a glass of water. Kochan's mother declared MoE's cut would need stitches due to it's placement. "Do a better job next time," she told her son. "All this will do is refuse to heal. If you want to damage, do damage. If not, choose another spot." While scolding her son, she cleaned, stitched, and bandaged the cut in record time. She was done before Aunt Taki got back with the water. She rounded her son's lecture off with a, "Don't bang that," to Amanda, and a "Drink more, and be easy on that hip for at least three days," to MoE.

She left with call of, "That girl should be awake by tomorrow, stay there for tonight."

After MoE took a place next to Amanda on the cot, Kochan started to question them. "Mika said you were travelers, were are you going?"

"You owe me new pants. And these were new pair too, and expensive! If you don't get me new ones, I'm going to sue you. You owe Alexis new pants too! Getting blood all over them, and putting a hole in them. Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of pants? Very. If Amanda got any on her shirt, you owe her a new one of those too."

"I'll buy you new ones in the morning," he said, "Do we need to send a nessage to anybody, that you won't be coming home tonight?

"We're foreign exchange students," said Amanda after seeing that MoE was fully occupied with drinking her water, finally.

"Lost foreign exchange students," added MoE, "We were traveling alone, there's no one you need to call."

"How did you end up in the clearing?"

"We were heading to the city and got lost," said Amanda. After their interview with Hokage, they thought it best not to mention that were, did, or could do anything out of the ordinary. Seeing the Hokage was definitely out of the ordinary.

"I told you that already," commented MoE, "twice. You said I was a lair." Apparently MoE harbored hard feelings. Amanda glared at MoE. Glaring back at Amanda's glare, MoE added, "We'll be leavening tomorrow."

_Damn straight I harbor hard feelings. I like these pants._

"What's their story?" Kochan's mother asked him as he walked out the door.

"Students. Lost. Headed out tomorrow."

"I'm going to ask them to stay. The unconscious one has the chakra of a natural born healer."

"We can't just ask random people of stay with us! Their story is _very_ weak."

"Maybe they didn't feel like talking to the person who randomly hit them with sharp pointy metal things!"  
"I'm the man of the house now, and I say they can't stay."

His mother had been in the process of leaving when he said this, but she turned on him so fast she would have left a mongoose behind. "You may be the 'man' of this house, but it is still _mine_ and what **I** say goes. They stay. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Kochan replied, but not without a sort of reluctant malice.

_Go Kochan's mom! You rock! Don't let Kochan talk to you like that!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Sing to me mermaid,_

_Sing to me ride,_

_Sing to the clouds, _

_As they roll 'cross the sky_

_Call to the sea,_

_Call to the sea,_

_Call to me lover,_

_Come all to me…"_

MoE and Alexis were listening just outside the door as some mysterious person sung this beautiful song.

_I like the song at any rate, what do you think?_

"I wonder who could be singing that?" asked MoE.

"Kochan's mother?" suggested Alexis, she been the first up of them, with no ill effects.

"What's her name anyway?" inquired Amanda form behind them, scaring the pajeezus out of them

"_Good morning MoE, how are you today?_…I'm fine thank you. And you?" asked MoE saucily.

"I'm good thanks," responded Amanda with a smile.

"I smell eggs!" shouted Alexis,

Sniff sniff. Sniff sniff. "Me too!"

Grumble the girls looked at Amanda's stomach, than their own. They hadn't eaten since yesterday.

A door opened down the hall and the head of Mika poked out, "Oh good, you're up. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes please!" the girls chorused in unison.

_Mmmm…eggs. _

"You know, you have the chakura of a healer," said the shrewd woman who was Kochan's mother. Her name, she had earlier, was Dona. Mrs. Dona.

"I do?" asked Alexis in shock. "I've never been the healer type," her face wrinkled in mild annoyance.

MoE and Amanda had gone off to get MoE and Alexis new pants. Luckily no blood had gotten on Amanda's shirt, so her wardrobe was okay for now. Given the fact that he was the one who had destroyed them, Kochan had volunteered to replace them. The girl's had a suspicion that this was at his mother's prompting. Alexis, not liking shopping anyway, had stayed behind at Mrs. Dona's request.

"You said you're foreign exchange students?" questioned Mrs. Dona, "Could you transfer here? You need to be trained. We could host you. If you can't I'll need to get in touch with a healer where you're going."

"I don't think there are healers were we're going…" said Alexis weakly.

"Than you're staying here, and that's all there is to it."

"But MoE and Amanda…"

"They'll get in trouble if they show up without you? I'm sure we can find someone to host them."

"But we're not ninja," protested Alexis weakly. This actually sounded too good to be true, and she really didn't know why she was protesting.

"I've seen the way you eye Kochan's shirinkin, you've got ninja-lust already. As for your friends, would they be that adverse to learning?"

Alexis thought for a moment, "…No…"

"Good, than it's settled. Where can we find your things? I'll need your passport to start the paperwork, and you probably want to change that shirt," a polite way of staying she smelt.

Alexis froze, "Ummm…they were stolen. Our map too! That's why we got lost!"

MoE and Amanda walked through the back door that led to the patio were they were talking. "Hey Alexis! Look at these!" shouted MoE, quickly closing the distance between them. She was holding up a pair of dark brown cargo pants. "Now watch," she said as she turning them inside out, "Look! Now they're normal red pants! And you can't even see the pockets when you put them on!"

"It doesn't match your shirt…" started Amanda, "but…"

"There's sure to be something in her wardrobe that will match them," commented Kochan. He looked less than pleased with his escapade clothes shopping. It was hard to tell weather this was because he simply didn't like to shop, if he didn't like spending money, or both.

"Wardrobe?" squawked MoE. She broke into giggles, apparently she found this to be really funny, "Wardrobe? Lion, Which!" she giggled some more.

Amanda and Alexis were too busy impersonating of a dear in the headlights to notice MoE's bad joke.

I have this other friend, named Jenny, who may or may not be appearing later in this fanfiction, who, at one point, was utterly convinced that my backyard was Narnia. It was freakin' hilarious.

After eyeing MoE for a minute she said, "Tsk tsk tsk Kochan, Alexis was just telling me that all of their things were stolen."

Kochan and Mrs. Dona looked at the girls questioningly.

"Yeah…" said Amanda after a moment.

"By…" gasp giggle, "bandits," added MoE, still having trouble keeping control of herself.

"We were on a ship…" Alexis added. She wasn't the best lair.

"Bandits on a ship?" snorted Kochan.

"I meant to say pirates," said MoE, in control of herself at last. Amanda was giving Alexis the hairy-eye-ball.

"Was it the fearsome Captain Tano?" mocked Kochan.

Alexis opened her mouth to say yes, just as MoE did to say no, Amanda solved the problem by putting one hand over each of their mouths and saying "We never heard his name."

"If you ever remember, be sure to tell me."

"We will," promised Amanda, her hands still over her friends' mouths.

Amanda-dear always was the wisest of us. If left to our own devices, Alexis and I would have totally blown our story.

Amanda removed her hands, turned to MoE and Alexis and asked, "When are we leaving?"

"About that…" started Alexis.

"I was wondering if you might want to stay here for your…exchange program."

"Can we…do that? I mean, is it…legal?" asked MoE.

"They're starting an exchange program in two weeks anyway," answered Mrs. Dona, "it caused quite a stir when it was first proposed."

"Can we talk about this?" asked Amanda.

"Alone," added MoE.

"Sure," said Kochan rolling his eyes as he and his mother went back inside. As the girls turned to each other, they could hear fierce whispering on the other side of the door.

"It sounds good to me," said Alexis, "Mrs. Dona said I can heal. Apparently I need to learn," Alexis looked very enthusiastic about the prospect.

"That's all very well and good, but the Hokage knows we're not foreign exchange students," Amanda pointed out.

"Why don't we write him a letter?" asked MoE, "The worst that can happen is him writing back with a 'no'."

Alexis and Amanda looked thoughtful, "That could work…" Amanda said at last. Alexis looked hopeful; she obviously liked the idea of living in a ninja village.

"Well than let's ask Mrs. Dona for some paper," said Alexis impatiently, turning to go inside.

MoE looked thoughtful for a moment, "You know, if we're going to do this…we're going to need jobs."

"We got a letter back!" called Amanda, "It says that this seems like a good idea to him, we're going to get tutors to help us until we're caught up, and that host families won't be a problem, as Mrs. Dona has offered to host Alexis, and there were extra host families anyway. We are golden!" The girls squealed and went off to tell Mrs. Dona. They dropped the letter on the floor.

Where Kochan picked it up. _What is the Hokage doing writing to **them**?_ He asked himself. He turned the letter over and began to read. His mother could think what she would; he knew that there was more to these girls than appeared.

"I get to be a ninja!!!!" shouted Alexis as she ran down the hall.

sigh I love my friends. Sometimes they're amazing. So tell me, what did you think? If one person doesn't read this I will probably scream. So if you are reading this, could you review so I know you didn't click on this by accident?


End file.
